


Not So Sisterly

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  She knows Harry doesn't see her that way.<br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, no, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sisterly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of: Harry Potter, Harry +/ Hermione, an understanding

She’d always known Harry didn’t see her that way. Yes, he’d be the first to cheer her on, and always had her back. But Hermione knew whatever happened between them, he’d still see her as a sister. She understood that. Being sister to the Boy Who Lived wasn’t a bad thing, necessarily. 

But some nights, she’d wake from a dream that made her gasp, and hope she hadn’t woken her roommates with her moaning. Her knickers would be so wet, she needed to hurry out of the room and head to the bath to finish herself off, crying Harry’s name.


End file.
